The invention is based on an actuating device for actuating the throttle valve of an internal combustion engine, especially in motor vehicles. Such devices are used for instance for automatically optimizing the acceleration of the vehicle on problematic road surfaces; among other signals, a computer receives signals from sensors that detect the instantaneous slip between the drive wheels and the road surface. If this slip becomes excessive, the drive motor causes a closing movement of the throttle valve, until the slip returns to the acceptable range.
An actuating device is already in commerce in which the computer for the drive motor dictates all the adusting movments of the throttle valve, so that they are executed by the drive motor. To prevent the computer from being capable of emitting inappropriate control pulses to the drive motor, a costly logic system is necessary for safety reasons.